Aftershock
by ariadne melody
Summary: 2x09 continuation of the porch scene


As Elena wept, her body shook and Stefan clutched her tightly. He could hear Jenna inside the house, laughing about something with Alaric, something funny on t.v and he wished that that could be them, that their lives could be ordinary. He would give pretty much anything to see Elena laugh again. Hell, he'd give anything to see her smile.

"Elena," he whispered as he rubbed her back. "Hey, Elena, it's okay sweetheart,", knowing that the lie won't help. "Let's go inside, all right?" he said when Elena's body had stopped shaking.

Slowly, she drew back from him, but still didn't say anything. Her eyes frighted Stefan- they were flat, emotionless, completely belying the last ten minutes. A dullness had come over them, making her look almost robotic. Gently, he brought one hand up to trace the tearstained trails on her face.

"Elena?" he whispered again.

There was no reaction on her face at all. Still, she allowed him to open the door (unlocked again, he realized) and he led her up the stairs to her room. She moved slowly, stiffly to her bed, while Stefan remained in the doorway, unsure what exactly to do, what she wanted him to do. Hesitantly, he approached the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, not really expecting a response. "Tea, something to eat?"

Elena sighed and leaned back. "Tea, please," she said in a tiny voice.

Stefan nodded, placed a hesitant kiss on her forehead before before he went downstairs. In the kitchen, Alaric was busily drizzling fudge sauce over vanilla ice cream. He looked up, mildly surprised at Stefan's appearance.

"Katherine," Stefan stated by way of explanation.

"Ah. Elena okay?"

"No."

After a moment Alaric asked in a low voice, "Why didn't you kill her?"

Stefan was asking himself the same question. "She has information-"

"Bullshit," Alaric said.

"Hey, what is taking so long-" Jenna broke off when she saw Stefan. A slight frown crossed her face. "Oh, hi, Stefan."

"Hi Jenna," Stefan said softly, focusing on the mug of tea in front of him.

"Elena didn't tell me you two were back together," Jenna said

"We're not," Stefan interrupted, really not wanting to hear the words. "We're just... talking."

"Well, don't talk too long- school night. And I can't believe I just said that," she muttered.

"Very authoritative," Alaric offered and she glared at him before turning back to Stefan.

"I won't be long," he said quietly.

Elena had curled up into a ball, her arms clutched around a pillow. She didn't move when Stefan came back into her room, didn't respond when he ran his fingers through her hair, unsure if he should stay or go. Elena answered his unspoken question by seizing his hand suddenly.

It was more of a demand, the way she gripped his fingers so tightly he couldn't really break away. But she didn't look at him, even as she pushed him onto his back, even as she climbed on top of him and aggressively kissed him.

"Make me forget," she whispered.

She didn't let him stay. She turned away from him while he dressed, unwilling to let him linger even for a moment. She didn't want him to look at her, to see her- she thinks, no, she knows she's acting like Katherine, using him.

Instead, she pretended to sleep, clutched the blankets tightly around her body. Stefan hesitated as he tied his shoes; she swears she could feel his eyes on her. His hand slowly caressed her shoulder, and he placed her bear besides her. Did he have such a toy when she was young, she wonders, and almost smiles at the thought of little Stefan clutching a stuffed animal.

"I love you," he whispered again and she almost repeats the word back to him.

She can't, as much as she wanted to. She wants Stefan, she needs him, but at the moment, being with her will only get him hurt. Or at least that's what shel tells herself.

His hand lingers on her shoulder. He still leans over her, staying close to her. For a moment she toys with the idea of him staying, his arms wrapped around her, her face resting against his chest, their legs intertwined, as if everything was normal, as if everything was all right. It's such a comforting image that she reaches for him.

He's left her side. He's walking down the stairs.

Quickly, she wraps a blanket around herself and rushed to the window to watch him leave, stalker girl that she is. His head down, his shoulders hunched, his steps slower. And she did this to him. Well, she and Katherine and Damon and a couple of crazy vampires.

She wants to run after him, but then an image of Klaus (a tall, shadowy figure) attacking Stefan appears and she remains at the window.

"I love you Stefan," she whispers.


End file.
